1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive inflatable occupant restraint systems, and more specifically to structures and methods for mounting inflatable occupant restraint devices within automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce costs and increase reliability in the assembly of inflatable occupant restraint devices in automotive vehicles, it is desirable to simplify the assembly method and apparatus to optimal levels. It has been the predominant practice in the prior art with respect to the assembly of the type of cylindrical air bag modules generally utilized on the passenger side of automotive vehicles to provide a mounting plate of some type that is secured to a plurality of fasteners for effecting attachment to the instrument panel of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,410 is exemplary of the type of automotive vehicle air bag modules in common use in the automotive industry today. This is disadvantageous from the standpoint of cost, weight, and complexity.
Much final assembly of automotive vehicles is effected with robotic devices and assembly aids. Prior art devices and assembly techniques do not present opportunities for improving assembly processes owing to their dependence upon the use of multiple fasteners for attachment.